Tiempos
by JazMinM
Summary: Dobles de edades distintas, identidades conocidas antes de tiempo. Juegos inocentes, búsquedas interminables y un único deseo que jamás ha sido pedido. Ellos son más parecidos de lo que imaginaron en un principio.


Disclaimer: Creo que es obvio que los personajes son de Toriyama y la Toei, yo solo escribí esta historia para mi entretenimiento (espero que el de quien lea esto también).

Ah, y en mis historias no utilizo la línea temporal que incluye a DBGT, solo el manga, lo que pude tomar de DB Super, La Batalla de los Dioses y la peli de Freezer. No he visto lo de Gokú maligno todavía, pero ya imagino que lo mío entra como UA.

Ay, esto me pasa por no publicar más rápido cuando tengo las cosas escritas por meses y meses.

Ahora sí. Que lo disfruten.

 **Tiempos**

 **(por Jazmín Romero)**

—Deja de quejarte. Ya dije que no voy a denunciarte por ladrona, solo quiero jugar un rato contigo —dijo el preadolescente, incómodo por la reacción de la chica que había llevado a la palmera.

Ella dejó de gritar como si la estuviesen despellejando para mirarlo mejor, sorprendida. Por fin pareció olvidar que estaba suspendida sobre el vacío, con el chico que había tomado de rehén horas antes como su única salvación.

—¿Jugar? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

La pregunta había tenido en el ego del pequeño el mismo efecto que un puñetazo.

—Eh… Claro que con «jugar» no estoy hablando de «juguetes» —aclaró, mientras pensaba en una alternativa que lo dejase bien parado—. Ya tengo trece, ¿sabes? Quería mostrarte mis nuevos videojuegos. Si prefieres la realidad virtual, Capsule Corp hace unos cascos muy buenos, yo mismo hago de beta tester.

—¿Y con eso qué? No tengo tiempo para tonterías —murmuró ella, antes de cambiar el gesto y volver a enfrentarlo, con los ojos oscuros bien abiertos y las cejas arqueadas—. No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? ¿Tu madre nunca te ha contado sobre el Gran Pilaf?

—No. Pero suena como un buen plato de comida.

«Gané» pensó el hijo de Vegeta, al notar la vergüenza y luego la furia en el rostro de su nueva compañera de aventuras.

—Déjame salir de aquí o te arrepentirás —siseó la niña.

—¿Qué me harás? —preguntó, más confiado—. ¿Piensas ir a buscar el arma que usaste antes? Debiste haber visto a Go… el Gran Saiyaman demostrarte que esas cosas no son nada para nosotros. Además, esos juegos son demasiado hasta para mí. La realidad virtual es más divertida. ¿De verdad no quieres probar?

En ese instante, ella perdió la paciencia del todo y le regaló un momento de furia femenina que, por alguna razón, al semisaiyajin le pareció deliciosa.

—¡Cállate! ¡Mocoso irrespetuoso, fíjate cómo le hablas a tus mayores!

—¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? No te ves mayor que yo.

—Pero lo soy, y no precisamente la clase de persona que quieres a tu alrededor, niño. Hazme caso, pregúntale a tu madre por el Emperador Pilaf.

La mirada orgullosa de Mai al decirlo parecía contradecir su carácter de indeseable. Al menos en la mente de Trunks, nadie que estuviese tan contento con lo que hacía podía considerarse indigno. Ella empezaba a parecerle un desafío cada vez más interesante.

—Lo haré si no vuelves a llamarme niño —respondió, con un brillo distinto en su mirada.

—Hecho. Igual, te daré un consejo que te servirá mucho: en el futuro, cuando una dama te diga que no, tienes que hacerle caso y guardar distancia, ¿entendido?

—Sí, sí. Ahora te bajo, deja de quejarte.

Así, la llevó con delicadeza al suelo empedrado del jardín, donde el cumpleaños de Bulma se había convertido en una celebración nocturna.

—Muy bien, Trunks —agradeció, una vez que él la soltó—. Eres un buen niño, ¿eh?

—¡Hey! —reaccionó él, mosqueado.

—No olvidaré el favor cuando el Gran Pilaf llegue a la cima. Adiós.

Él quedó algo molesto, ella era tramposa y no tenía palabra, había dado muestras de sobra en cada encuentro que habían tenido durante esa jornada. Pero, a aquella desconfianza esencial, le acompañaba una sensación que no había conocido antes. Como el cosquilleo agradable de un caramelo efervescente, pero ubicado en su estómago en lugar de quedarse en su boca.

«¿Se refiere por Emperador Pilaf al enano azul o al perro? Ah, ahora entiendo a qué se refería tío Yamcha. Las más lindas suelen estar locas.»

* * *

Varios años después, Trunks y Goten sobrevolaban los mares del sur, en busca de las esferas del dragón. Los kilómetros de azul, solo salpicados por pequeñas islas o alguna que otra nube en el camino, hacían el recorrido más tedioso. Ya no se trataba de dos niños jugando a recorrer el mundo, sino de jóvenes impacientes que habían perdido la curiosidad para reemplazarla por la necesidad de parecer adolescentes corrientes. Con preocupaciones, novias, salidas y descansos corrientes.

En cierto momento, la vista del sol huyendo a esconderse al oeste y el descenso de la temperatura irritaron al mayor de los dos exploradores y lo hicieron detenerse en el aire, radar en mano.

—¿Estás seguro de que un deseo con Shenlong es buen regalo para alguien de doce años*? —preguntó, apenas su compañero se vio forzado a disminuir su velocidad también.

—Es Marron, no puede desear nada malo —respondió el hijo menor de Goku—. Además, nosotros estaremos ahí. Y hemos pedido cosas siendo menores que ella, no sé si recuerdas.

Trunks se quedó observando por un momento el horizonte anaranjado, todavía levitando a buena distancia del nivel del mar, buscando en su mente una forma de resolver el asunto antes de la hora de la cena en su propio hemisferio.

—Exacto, la hemos cagado bastante, por eso lo digo —reconoció, y se volvió hacia su amigo—. Piénsalo, ¿qué haremos si llega a desear algo desastroso? Creo que, no hace mucho, la vi obsesionada con una marca de chocolates que replicaba la forma de unos actores de cine.

—La chica no es Majin Boo, tarado. No va a convertir a nadie en comida —aseguró Goten—. Aunque será buena idea hacer esto luego de haber almorzado.

—Insisto en que sería mucho mejor comprarle algo costoso.

—Tú te aburrías en ese entonces con los regalos costosos.

—Sí, pero yo no vivía en una isla en medio de la nada. Seguro que ella estaría feliz con un cupón de regalos en una casa de diseñador —reflexionó Trunks, antes de que se le ocurriera cuál podía ser el verdadero motivo de la insistencia de su amigo—. Un momento. ¡Ya sé qué es lo que pasa contigo! ¡Esto es porque eres tú el que va a aburrirse en la fiesta! ¡Confiésalo!

Ante la acusación, el otro abrió bien los ojos y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió morderse el labio en clara señal de frustración. Goten no podía evitarlo: cada pensamiento, cada impulso, cada necesidad, se hacía evidente para cualquiera que estuviera frente a él. Y, a veces, lo mejor era no saber algunas cosas, decidió Trunks mientras observaba a su amigo luchar con la vergüenza y el silencio.

—Nosotros tenemos buenos recuerdos de cuando éramos chicos —Fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió al moreno.

—Recuerdos la mierda de raros —bromeó el de cabello lila—. Ni a un terapeuta podré ir jamás, con esas experiencias.

—Bueno, pero Marron está creciendo sola, en esa isla. Sufrirá mucho cuando llegue a esta edad. Al menos deberíamos ayudarla un poco a que…

—Espera —lo interrumpió el otro saiyajin, atento al aparato redondeado que llevaba—. La esfera se está alejando. Y muy rápido.

El último punto verde titiló en la pantalla oscura, viajando en línea recta hacia el norte de forma veloz y estable, lo cual indicó una alta probabilidad de que el objeto estuviera en manos humanas. Y de que ellos no llegarían a tiempo para la cena en casa. Cuando había animales de por medio, siempre era más fácil. Los pterodáctilos que confundían a las Dragon Balls con huevos en sus nidos no hacían preguntas.

—¿Otra vez tendré que sobornar a alguien? ¡Esto está saliendo más caro que toda la línea de Zarbie**!

—Ya estamos en esto, al menos lleguemos hasta el final —rogó Goten—. Tengo algo ahorrado de mis trabajos de medio tiempo. Te lo pagaré, lo prometo. Ahora vamos.

A regañadientes, el heredero de Capsule Corp volvió a prestar atención al radar para calcular la dirección correcta y señaló un punto en el horizonte. No se detuvo a escuchar los agradecimientos de su compañero, solo elevó su ki y desapareció en una línea recta de nubes dispersas. El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo.

A los pocos minutos, alcanzaron la señal del radar. Estaba dentro de una nave de color grisáceo, bastante anticuada. Se miraron, con cautela, y decidieron seguirla. No tuvieron que avanzar mucho, solo hasta que la vieron aterrizar en una pequeña isla, donde el frente de un hotel abandonado le sirvió de pista de aterrizaje.

Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos para ver salir a los ocupantes. Trunks empezó a idear un plan, a toda velocidad. Plan que no pudo ejecutar porque Goten ya estaba yendo hacia el objetivo.

—Espera —lo llamó, inútilmente, sintiendo que había algo raro allí—. Hay un enano azul, un perro y…

Pero Goten ya estaba plantado, cara a cara con los tres dueños temporarios de la esfera del dragón.

—Disculpen, señorita, señores —saludó—. No quisiéramos molestarlos, pero somos parte de la Patrulla de Protección de Tesoros Históricos de la Humanidad. Necesitamos que nos entreguen la esfera que trajeron en la nave y los dejaremos ir sin el pago de la multa, por ser la primera vez.

El grupo lo miró como si acabara de escaparse de algún manicomio. Y no era descabellado, ya que el chico se había presentado en jeans desgastados, camiseta con estampa de Keep Calm and Chala-Head-Chala y se refería a su persona hablando en plural.

—¿La patrulla de qué? —preguntó la única muchacha presente.

—Nunca he oído hablar de semejante cosa —se quejó el perro.

Trunks se sumó, con naturalidad, mientras inventaba la historia sobre la marcha.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. Es parte de un proyecto secreto del gobierno para impedir la desaparición de objetos de valor histórico. Solo somos agentes en entrenamiento, así que han tenido suerte de toparse con nosotros.

Aquello hizo reaccionar al jefe de la banda.

—¿El gobierno? ¿Ustedes son empleados de Rey del Mundo? ¡Acaben con ellos!

El despliegue de armas de fuego fue inútil y los tres terminaron sentados contra un muro, maniatados con las mismas sogas en las que habían tendido su ropa, antes de salir.

Trunks se puso de pie, luego de asegurar los nudos en el más bajo, y miró su reloj. Se perdería el almuerzo del domingo con su madre en la Capital del Oeste y tendría que oír un buen sermón al regresar.

—Ah, ladrones de antigüedades —se lamentó—. Esto se pone cada vez más molesto, Goten. Es lo que me pasa por hacer caso a tus ideas. ¿Y qué es eso de la patrulla de protección?

El otro chico se le acercó, luego de apagar su teléfono móvil para evitar un problema parecido.

—Será que mis ridiculeces no son tan buenas como las tuyas —se defendió, distraído, antes de notar algo en la chica—. Espera, ¿no te suenan de alguna parte?

—Pensé que había sido impresión mía, nomás.

Les quitaron las mordazas, por pura curiosidad. Otra vez, se sentían como dos niños traviesos que usaban al planeta como su patio de juegos. Les faltaba intentar usar las Dragon Balls en una partida de bowling y cumplirían siete y ocho de nuevo.

—¡Me las van a pagar! —gritó el primero en poder hablar—. ¡No saben con quién se han metido!

—No se aflija, Gran Pilaf. Pronto saldremos de esto —contestó el perro, mostrándole los dientes a Goten.

Trunks se quedó pensativo, frente a la última cuya boca seguía tapada.

«Gran Pilaf»

«No olvidaré el favor cuando el Gran Pilaf llegue a la cima.»

Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero al darse cuenta. Un primer amor no se reencuentra todos los días.

—¡Hola! —le dijo, con su mejor sonrisa, al ponerse de cuclillas para quedar a su altura—. El mundo es muy pequeño, ¿no te parece?

Ella pareció reconocerlo y ocultó muy bien el temor bajo la furia, mientras el otro saiyajin revisaba sus pertenencias sin poder dar con lo que buscaba.

—¿Ahora vas a intentar ligártela? —se burló Goten—. ¡Eres asqueroso!

—Y tú pareces tener celos. Llévalos adentro y averigua para qué quieren las esferas.

El joven hizo lo que le decían. Los dos solían perderse en sus papeles cuando jugaban, de niños, y sus aventuras actuales no tenían la misma emoción. Volver atrás parecía ser fácil.

—¡Lo sabía, no podía venir nada bueno del Rey del Mundo! —protestó el villano más antiguo de la Tierra mientras era arrastrado junto al perro al lobby del hotel—. ¡Entrenan adolescentes para ser sicarios! ¡Ustedes burócratas son de lo peor!

—Aquel es uno de esos monos-bestia, señor —advirtió Mai, sin desviar la mirada de su captor—. ¡Tenga cuidado!

Con rapidez, se hizo el silencio. La escasa luz del lugar arrojó sombras alargadas hacia el entorno y les dio una apariencia siniestra a ambos. Pero ella no movió un músculo para pedir clemencia.

Trunks tomó un cajón de madera y lo usó de banqueta, a poca distancia de ella.

—Ya estamos solos. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? La fiesta de cumpleaños en Capsule Corp, la aparición del Dios de la Destrucción, la participación de un guerrero desconocido de nombre Gotenks…

—El niño de la palmera, sí.

No era la respuesta ideal, pero sí era mejor que nada. Se armó de paciencia y continuó.

—Tú eras Mei, o Mao, ¿verdad? Para que sepas, luego de que te fueras le pregunté a mi madre sobre la historia del tal Pilaf y me gané la anécdota más aburrida de mi vida. Así que me debes una, aunque, si mal no recuerdo, ya tenía un favor de tu parte. Dejémoslo en que me darás la esfera y, luego, saldrás a tomar algo conmigo.

A ella se le ocurrió que aquella sonrisa era puros dientes, hoyuelos y ojos chispeantes. Que aquellos ojos intensos hacían el mejor conjunto con esa boca. Y que algo estaba muy mal en ella en esos instantes. No sentía miedo, a pesar de saber de lo que eran capaces los monos como él.

—Sigues siendo desagradable e irrespetuoso —respondió—. Y no es Mei o Mao, sino Mai. Tendrás que matarme, porque no pienso darte la esfera y menos ir contigo a ninguna parte.

—Está bien, ya entiendo lo del no. Al menos podrías venir conmigo al cumpleaños de mi amiga. Sería interesante.

—Oh, ¡llévate la esfera pero deja de hablar! En un año volverán a activarse, de todos modos.

—Está bien. Un favor menos, entonces.

Al parecer, el mundo se había puesto de cabeza, porque sus compañeros podían estar siendo torturados y su enemigo flirteaba con ella ahí, tan tranquilo, esperando que ella le diera un sí.

—Yo nunca dije que pudieras cobrarme favores como se te diera la gana. Aprovecha que estoy así y desaparece.

Goten salió al encuentro del saiyajin, con la esfera en su mano derecha y expresión triunfante.

—Bueno, ahora me voy —anunció Trunks, levantándose—. Pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, sin ánimos de ofender?

—Vas a decirla de todas maneras —asumió Mai, resignada.

—Ustedes han logrado una oportunidad de empezar todo de nuevo. Es como si estuvieran viviendo una segunda vida. ¿Por qué siguen empeñados en hacer lo mismo? Bien podrían convertirse en algo diferente, en lugar de darse contra el mismo muro una y otra vez.

Esta vez fue el turno de ella para sonreír con suficiencia.

—¿La palabra lealtad no significa nada para ti, mocoso?

—Por supuesto, y déjame decirte que no es sinónimo de esclavitud. Pero no me hagas caso, ser un mono-bestia no me da derecho a cuestionarte. Adiós.

En ese momento, los dos volvieron a ser jóvenes preocupados por llegar a tiempo a sus casas, fuera del pequeño detalle de que eso implicara volar a velocidad extra de un hemisferio al otro del planeta. Mai, Pilaf y Shu regresaron a sus papeles de eternos rastreadores, con toda una segunda vida por delante.

Por otra parte, el festejo del doceavo cumpleaños de la hija de Krillin tuvo lugar en una fiesta llena de invitados, buena música y con un cierre distinto por cortesía de Shenlong. El deseo fue cumplido y la única nevada de la historia en Kame House les dejó un buen recuerdo a todos.

* * *

Un año después, el grupo del joven emperador frustrado volvió a la búsqueda de las siete esferas. Aunque la recolección fue un trámite rutinario para el trío, al momento de tomar la última que faltaba, se encontraron con que la señal se ubicaba en la Capital del Oeste. Específicamente, en el interior de Capsule Corp.

Era la esfera de tres estrellas.

—Muy bien —comenzó el líder del grupo—. Prepárense, porque vamos a volver a meternos a esa casa. Y esta vez no podrán detenernos. Shu, Mai, busquen los trajes y los visores infrarrojos. Es momento de usar mi nuevo invento.

Hablaba de un sedante muy poderoso que planeaba utilizar en aquellos guerreros invencibles y había sido muy efectivo en pruebas con dinosaurios de gran tamaño.

—Señor, sé quién debe tenerla —intervino la muchacha—. No se arriesgue en vano, yo tomaré la responsabilidad. Esto ha sido mi culpa.

—¿De qué hablas? En fin, si me garantizas que no perderemos otro año te dejaré hacerlo. Pero si llegas a fallar, recibirás un castigo. Ya estoy harto de tanta incompetencia.

Entonces Pilaf se retiró, casi aliviado de no tener que poner el sedante en el tanque de agua de la mansión, ya que esto significaría la muerte segura de cualquier humano o animal pequeño de aquella casa. Ellos podían ser cualquier cosa, menos indignos en sus métodos.

—Denos un minuto, señor —pidió Shu, para quedarse rezagado junto a su compañera que seguía mirando con fijeza la cúpula de la corporación—. Mai, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Esta es la casa de aquel chico, el del pelo violeta, ¿verdad?

—Ajá.

—No hagas ninguna tontería. Esos monos son peligrosos, nunca voy a quitarme de la cabeza lo que pasó en esa fiesta. No es una broma. Si necesitas ayuda, estaré atento. Solo avísame.

Ella lo miró enternecida y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. A esas alturas, ya eran como hermanos. Habían tomado juntos aquella segunda oportunidad de vivir gracias al dragón, no había dudas de que ya eran familia.

Esa tarde regresaron a la guarida en la nave. Pilaf iba refunfuñando en el asiento del acompañante, mientras Shu conducía y se disculpaba automáticamente por todo. Mai iba detrás, con la mirada puesta en el reflejo de su rostro juvenil en la ventanilla. Sus pensamientos, al principio enfocados en la mejor manera de conseguir la última esfera, habían terminado por llevarla a su último encuentro con el mocoso.

«¿Por qué siguen empeñados en hacer lo mismo? Bien podrían convertirse en algo diferente, en lugar de darse contra el mismo muro una y otra vez.»

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo para alejar la furia que sentía cada vez que recordaba la parte final de aquella conversación. Él nunca la entendería. Y a ella no debía importarle lo que un mono bruto pensara.

«Es tan engreído, tan grosero. Si viera a quién estaba intentando ligar en realidad, se moriría de la vergüenza.»

Rió para sus adentros imaginando la situación, dándole una buena lección a ese chico frívolo que había dicho que la historia de su vida le había aburrido, aunque la idea de la vergüenza se le hizo algo exagerada. De pronto, lo vio riéndose, convirtiendo su verdadera apariencia en una de sus anécdotas _divertidas_ y a ella, en cambio, llena de aquel deseo de ser tragada por la tierra.

«¿Qué voy a hacer?»

* * *

Tomar la decisión no fue fácil, pero esa semana fue a buscar al heredero de Capsule Corp a la salida de la preparatoria Orange Star. Reunir la información necesaria sobre él no había sido difícil, incluso tenía un club de fans, con una web que decía saber todo sobre sus costumbres excéntricas. Todo, menos su condición de mono hiperdesarrollado y peligroso. Luego de semejante investigación, Mai sentía que el mundo estaba cada vez peor. Cuando su jefe tomara las riendas, ella le daría algunas ideas para reformar a la juventud actual.

Se presentó a la escuela vestida en los colores que las fans sugerían y con una lista de los sabores de helado que le habían visto comer. Prácticamente todos, menos la menta y la vainilla. Elegiría el más fuerte, para esconder el sabor del somnífero que llevaba en su bolso. Sabía cómo hacer para dormirlo, lo que no sabía era cómo lograr que la llevara al lugar donde estuviera guardada la esfera. Podía llevar algo de tiempo, según la clase de chico que fuera, aunque no era imposible. Solo debía engañarlo un poco.

Lo esperó en el sector del frente de la escuela, junto a la fuente que ocupaba el espacio del ingreso, hasta que la suave música que indicaba el final de clases dio paso a una avalancha de adolescentes hiperactivos. Todos llevaban ropa estrafalaria, con el escudo de la estrella naranja como único rasgo compartido. Se apartó un poco del paso, para que no se le escapara su víctima, pero no fue difícil notar cuando estuvo cerca.

A pesar de que no consideraba el asunto tan peligroso, cuando vio a Trunks salir en compañía del clon más joven del monstruoso Goku, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no correr lejos de allí. Recordó que tenía un propósito que cumplir, que no debía gastar el tiempo del Gran Pilaf dudando sobre los riesgos. Como él tardó en liberarse de un grupo de niñas ruidosas, la muchacha casi dio media vuelta para desaparecer e intentar algo distinto, pero el Goku-clon la reconoció y la llamó a gritos.

—¡Hey! ¿No eras la ladrona de la esfera? —exclamó, a modo de saludo—. Perdona por lo de la otra vez, espero que tus amigos estén bien.

«Es igual de ingenuo que su padre. Si hasta habla parecido. Qué espantoso.»

En cambio, en los ojos azules de su objetivo no había simpatía. Un ligero destello de alerta, un par de instantes de cálculo y la llegada de la solución en forma de confianza. El tal Trunks acababa de analizarla y de llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía que preocuparse por ella. Solo era un mono un poco más listo que los demás, más arrogante también. Eso no lo hacía especial, solo le daba a ella una brecha por la cual tomaría su propia ventaja. La esfera estaba más cerca de lo que ella esperaba.

—Azul, negro y gris, jeans ajustados y el cabello suelto —enumeró el heredero, con sorna—. A que alguien estuvo mirando "lovetrunks punto com". ¿Trajiste una lista de cosas para decir? Mira que ya me las sé todas, son muy pocas y las escucho todo el tiempo.

Mai enrojeció. No pudo creer que aquel chico tuviera tan malos modales, y que ella hubiese caído en semejante trampa. Sintió pena por las niñas que de verdad se acercaban a ese mocoso con intenciones románticas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —mintió—. Así es como me visto normalmente, y casi nunca me ato el cabello.

—¿En serio?

El tono del chico había cambiado de sarcástico a interesado. Su media sonrisa y su postura corporal marcaban el inicio del ritual de seducción, pero sus ojos seguían igual de fríos. El amigo con el monstruoso parecido al gigante simiesco carraspeó, interpretando la situación a su manera.

—Yo los dejo. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un… regalo —se excusó, mientras desaparecía de escena con rapidez—. Adiós.

—Ve, no vayas a perderte. Eres tan malo para mentir —lo saludó el de cabellos lilas antes de concentrarse con rapidez en ella—. Y hablando de eso, vamos al grano. Las cosas de esa página son todas exageraciones de chicas que nunca me han visto, no te servirán. Tendrás que dedicarte a conocerme mejor, preciosa.

Mai tuvo que reunir toda su paciencia para no intentar estrangular al chico. Sirvió de mucho recordar el premio de tres esferas que la esperaba al final del camino.

—Dijiste que querías ir por un refrigerio conmigo —aclaró, con seriedad—. Aquí estoy. Pero tendrás que darme la esfera al final de la tarde.

—¿Refri… qué? —preguntó Trunks, entre risas.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí! Sabes lo que quise decirte. Hagamos un intercambio de favores.

—Espera, porque las matemáticas no me cierran. Tú me debes algo, pero para pagarme me exiges que te dé algo a cambio. ¿No salgo perdiendo?

Un leve hormigueo de satisfacción recorrió a la antigua mercenaria de Pilaf. Su misión básicamente consistía en quitarle un dulce a un niño, era bueno encontrar algún tipo de resistencia. Mientras más, mejor. Así lo indigno de aquella tarea sería más soportable.

—Todavía serás tenido en cuenta para el momento en que el Gran Pilaf gobierne este mundo con mano de hierro —explicó—. Y créeme, necesitarás ese pase, teniendo en cuenta el historial de tus amigos con mi jefe.

Él no lo pensó ni dos segundos. Mal, muy mal.

—Está bien. Iré contigo, pero tendrás que convencerme —aceptó, antes de agregar algo en referencia a su anterior encuentro—. Soy un mono _muy, pero muy bruto_. No será fácil.

«Claro que no, mocoso. Lo estoy viendo. Pero aceptaré el reto.»

—Está bien. Yo pagaré mi bebida, tú la tuya. ¿Quieres una malteada, un jugo?

Iban cruzando la calle hacia el sector comercial, donde las mejores cafeterías y restaurantes los llamaban con sus carteles de colores.

—Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que eras adolescente, por lo que veo.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—No estoy burlándome, sino señalando un hecho.

* * *

Las cosas resultaron más difíciles de lo que ella esperaba. El chico parecía disfrutar haciéndola enojar, preguntándole cosas sobre su primera juventud y haciéndose el misterioso sobre sus propios asuntos. A pesar de todo, habían encontrado algunos intereses en común, como la mecánica, los aerocoches, las estrategias de pelea y las diferencias entre disciplinas de artes marciales antiguas y modernas. Eso era mucho más de lo que ella había encontrado en los hombres, en su primera época de romances fallidos, y ese detalle la distraía por momentos.

—No deberías olvidarte de que estás hablando con una persona mayor —lo regañó en la tarde de su tercera salida, mientras bebían café helado—. Mantén la formalidad.

Él dejó de hacer de cuenta que no rozaba sus pies debajo de la mesa a propósito y se enderezó en la silla.

—Hay algo que me da mucha curiosidad —dijo, más serio, para cambiar de tema—. Shenlong nunca cumple deseos defectuosos, a lo sumo es demasiado literal con los pedidos. En sí mismo, cada deseo es perfecto.

—Eso es verdad.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que les dio a ustedes tres los cuerpos de su infancia y les dejó la misma capacidad intelectual? ¿No sufrirían un desgaste excesivo dentro de pocos años? Cuando lleguen a la adultez física podrían quedar seniles. No me lo explico.

Ella dejó su taza y quedó en silencio mirándolo por un momento, asombrada de oír en otra boca la pregunta que ella había hecho tiempo atrás al dragón.

—Tú eres un ejemplo de que la capacidad mental puede estar muy desarrollada a una edad temprana sin problemas, pero tienes razón. En realidad, perdimos algunas cosas con el cambio. Nuestros recuerdos quedaron intactos, pero muchas de nuestras habilidades físicas y cognitivas se volvieron las de unos niños —explicó, recordando lo que les dijo Shenlong en aquel momento—. Nos costó mucho recuperar el ritmo otra vez. Igual sabemos que valdrá la pena, no hay esfuerzo en vano si es por una nueva oportunidad.

Él pareció satisfecho de oír eso.

—Lo sabía. Nunca hubiera sospechado que eras mayor si no me lo decías. Es extraño, dices que eres malvada pero no actúas como tal —dijo, en algo que sonó como un halago pero a ella la ofendió—. Mira que yo sé de villanos.

—Nosotros somos el peligro más antiguo al que se ha enfrentado Goku. Los únicos que han sobrevivido y siguen dando pelea. No puedes tomar eso a la ligera.

—Oh, claro que no. Es un honor haberte conocido.

—No te burles. No hay, por estadística, mil intentos fallidos.

—Ajá. Supongo que no hay enemigo pequeño. ¿Entiendes? ¡Enemigo pequeño!

—Retiro lo que dije sobre tu capacidad intelectual.

* * *

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir aprovechándote de mi necesidad? ¡Dame la maldita esfera! ¡Terminemos con esto!

—Tú estás aprovechándote. Últimamente vengo pagando yo las salidas.

Estaban sentados en un bar que simulaba el interior de una nave espacial, bebiendo tragos sin alcohol de colores fluorescentes y él mostrándole lo que era jugar al bowling. Cada bola se arrastraba por el suelo lustroso, lejos de ellos, para regresar por un mecanismo que la traía desde el interior del suelo. Ella había elegido una anaranjada, que él se complacía en quitarle cuando la máquina la devolvía en su turno. Mai descubrió que protestar lo hacía reír, amenazarlo le daba pie a respuestas ingeniosas y mirarlo en silencio lo desconcentraba y lo hacía perder.

—Eso es porque me traes a lugares muy caros —se defendió, inquieta—. Y me provocas con tus costumbres escandalosas. ¡Lo haces a propósito!

—Diría que lo lamento, pero no es verdad —reconoció Trunks, revolviendo el contenido de su vaso—. Ver tus reacciones es demasiado divertido. Estas citas se pagan solas. ¿Adónde vas?

Ella había tomado su mochila y ya estaba en dirección a la salida, cuando el saiyajin se interpuso. En cuestiones de velocidad siempre ganaría él.

—Se acabó —dijo, furiosa, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la música del bar—. No voy a seguir con estos jueguitos.

—No te enojes. Una salida más y te entrego la esfera, ¿sí? —pidió él, acercándose para no tener que gritar tanto—. Vamos, si nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Ella salió, de todas formas, y él tuvo que detenerse un momento para dejar un billete que cubriese la cuenta en la caja. No esperó el vuelto y pudo alcanzarla cuando ya llegaba a la esquina.

—Yo te llevaré —ofreció, tomándola de la mano—. No vas a irte así, con el frío que hace.

—¿Cómo vas a llevarme? ¡No puedes saber la ubicación de la guarida! Una vez que obtengamos las esferas estaremos en distintos bandos. ¡Nos obligarás a trasladar todo!

—Haré de cuenta que no sé nada —prometió el joven, con la mano libre sobre el corazón.

Mai dejó de intentar soltarse. Era indignante que él siguiera sin tomarla en serio.

—De verdad piensas que no somos peligrosos.

—Y estás ofendida por eso.

—¡Te burlas en mi cara y todavía pretendes que…!

Él la hizo doblar la esquina y la puso contra la pared, apoyando cada mano a un lado de la cabeza de ella y temiendo que volviese a escapar antes de poder explicarse. Su sonrisa se había esfumado.

—Para que estés contenta, no me fío de ti. Pero una vez te dije que sé mucho de villanos, y ustedes no tienen el nivel de maldad suficiente para ponerme nervioso. Tu jefe me parece un tipo raro, tu amigo el perro podría caerme bien y tú me das curiosidad.

—Haces mal en subestimarnos, entonces —le advirtió, esta vez la que reía era ella—. Para que sepas, hasta aquí llegó mi intento de tomar la esfera por las buenas. Si quieres por las malas, por las malas será.

Provocar el orgullo de aquel chico no parecía buena idea. Lo confirmó cuando él se le acercó más, para rebatirle con una media sonrisa que parecía prestada de otro sujeto.

—¿Lo ves? Yo tengo razón. Si hasta tienes esos momentos de ternura. Un villano jamás avisaría.

En ese instante, Mai se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida. Fue como si el tiempo hubiese quedado suspendido, cada partícula de aire se hubiera hecho más densa y hasta los vehículos que pasaban se hubiesen detenido.

Trunks pareció sentirlo, también, porque los músculos de su cara se relajaron y algo de sorpresa le brilló en los ojos. Llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, la acarició con sumo cuidado, como si temiera espantarla.

Ella no pudo quitar la mirada de aquellos labios que nunca solían cerrarse cuando se los pedía. Y, cuando él se inclinó para vencer los pocos centímetros que los separaban, la mercenaria reaccionó y se obligó a apartar el rostro.

Los minutos volvieron a correr con normalidad, el aire invernal recuperó su frialdad característica, los sonidos de la calle les llegaron con más fuerza y él se apartó. Mai corrió, calle abajo, como pudo, con las rodillas a punto de traicionarla.

* * *

—No conoces mi verdadera cara —dijo la joven, otra noche en la que sí había aceptado subir al aerocoche del heredero de Capsule Corp—. Lo que se esconde detrás de mi apariencia.

Atravesaban un camino solitario en las montañas, al regreso de un festival que daba la bienvenida a la primavera en las afueras de un pueblo del sur.

—Tú tampoco lo sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo —la animó Trunks, al volante—. Y me parece que a estas alturas esta cara es más verdadera, a no ser que lleves otra debajo de esas mejillas.

—Hablo en serio —insistió ella, y echó un vistazo rápido al reflejo del retrovisor para comprobar que estaba colorada—. Si me vieras de verdad, ya no serías tan amable.

Él se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso sobre si decir lo que pensaba o no. Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que por fin se animó a hablar.

—No iba a sacar el tema, pero ya que tú empezaste… En Capsule Corp han desarrollado un software simulador de envejecimiento para una agencia gubernamental. Estoy participando, como aprendiz luego de salir de clases, y me dieron ganas de mostrártelo un día. Si quisieras, podría hacer algunos arreglos y…

Mai lo interrumpió, exhalando una risita indignada.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Eres de lo peor!

—No me digas que esa tecnología les sirve de algo a ustedes —continuó el chico, confuso—. No creo estar poniendo a nadie en peligro por mostrarte…

—¡Yo no he rejuvenecido para jugar contigo!

—No te pongas nerviosa. Seguirás siendo igual de bonita para mí.

—¡Tampoco fue para parecerle bonita a nadie!

Trunks resopló, algo cansado de tener siempre la misma conversación con ella. Podía ser cierto lo que decía, desde el punto de vista en que se lo mirara, pero eso no excluía la posibilidad de que él la considerase atractiva.

—¡Tampoco es para que te pongas así! Cada vez que creo que empiezo a entenderte sales con estas reacciones.

—¿Entenderme? Nunca vas a entenderme, porque yo tengo _una misión_ con el señor Pilaf y mi compañero Shu. ¡No hemos tomado esta decisión así nomás, ni fuimos tantos años de una manera para cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana! ¡No has vivido tanto tiempo como yo, por más inteligente y poderoso que seas!

Era un coche pequeño, de apenas dos asientos. Mas, en ese momento, no podía haber más distancia entre el conductor y su acompañante.

—La verdad es que no —reconoció Trunks, con una seriedad que pocas veces mostraba—. Pero si le preguntas a cualquier amigo de la familia, he sido un adulto con un propósito desde antes de estar siquiera en los planes de mi madre.

Ahí estaba. Acababa de exponer su mayor secreto, el mayor misterio de su vida, frente a alguien que solo sabía repetir que iba a robarle y a quitarle la paz a su mundo.

La reacción de Mai no fue de mucha ayuda.

—¿Esa es alguna de tus bromas complicadas —contestó, burlona—, o es que te ha dado fiebre?

Los frenos de aquel vehículo no pudieron responder más rápido al pisotón enfurecido del saiyajin. De no haber sido su coche, el pie hubiese pasado directo al exterior de la carrocería.

—Creo que es mejor que te deje aquí —le dijo, sin mirarla.

Estaban en plena curva. El claxon lejano de un camión les suplicó que salieran de allí. Trunks no volvería a ponerse en marcha, la dureza de su expresión lo decía. Mai no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Aquí? ¡Pero tú insististe en llevarme tan lejos!

—¡Fuera! —gritó él, más herido de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Ella seguía sin entender qué había pasado, cuando abrió la puerta y puso un pie sobre la calzada.

—Ahora desaparezco, no te preocupes. Tampoco esperaba otra cosa de un niño.

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas, tortuosas para los dos por diversas razones, todas relacionadas con las inseguridades que los afectaban y los envolvían en continuos malentendidos. No tardaron en volver a reunirse, en la dichosa oficina de Capsule Corp donde preparaban el proyecto del simulador de envejecimiento. Él iba con su uniforme de la Orange Star, ella tenía el traje azul del personal de mantenimiento de la empresa, con una gorra negra que tapaba su rostro de las cámaras hasta que él pudiese llevarla a un punto ciego que había conseguido tras mucho esfuerzo y paciencia.

—No puedo creer que he aceptado hacer esto —murmuró Mai, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Y yo no puedo creer que volviste a responderme una llamada —confesó Trunks, en uno de sus ataques más directos a la resistencia de la muchacha.

Para Mai ya no había más sorpresas en los picos de emoción que alcanzaba con cada palabra de aquel chico desvergonzado. Hacía rato que había decidido dejarse llevar por aquello que no podía vencer.

—Los dos dijimos cosas ofensivas. Dejémoslo así.

—Está bien. Me alegra que no solo seas una mujer de recursos y mucho carácter, también eres práctica. Eso me gusta.

—Ya veremos si dices lo mismo en un rato.

Observó cómo él ponía en funcionamiento el ordenador, desvió la mirada con educación cuando él ingresó las contraseñas, aunque sospechara que él encontraría la forma de cambiarlas después. Había algo de seguridad en que él supiera que no podía confiar en ella. Algo de dignidad, también.

Cuando él tomó la cámara para sacar la foto que debía ingresar al sistema, ella se quitó la gorra y arregló su cabello. Como si fuese a hacer alguna diferencia cuando la pantalla les mostrara su rostro de sexagenaria. Él capturó varias, aunque se acercó tanto que le hizo perder la seriedad al momento.

—Oh, saliste sonrojada en la foto, no servirá —se quejó, cuando vio los resultados en la parte posterior del aparato—. Tomaré otra.

—Borra esas.

—Claro que no, son para mí. Ah, necesito que te quedes quieta.

—¡Entonces deja de ponerme nerviosa!

Por fin lograron una toma útil para los parámetros del programa. El rostro de la joven Mai se llenó de puntos de referencia en el monitor, un aviso de carga les pidió paciencia y los segundos angustiantes que siguieron le dieron tiempo a la mercenaria de elevar alguna plegaria a quien fuera que los miraba desde arriba. Nunca se había sentido tan asustada.

La anciana Mai, con el negro deslucido en su mirada, algunas canas y la piel opaca, le hicieron recordar que nunca volviese a acostarse a dormir sin ponerse algo de crema hidratante.

Trunks enarcó las cejas, se acercó a la pantalla y quitó una mota de polvo que había quedado adherida a la altura de la comisura de la boca de la imagen.

—Es increíble —expresó, fascinado—. Como tener una máquina del tiempo.

—O un espejo que muestre la verdadera cara de las personas —completó ella, desganada.

Recién entonces, notó que él desviaba su atención de la foto de la anciana para sonreírle.

—Claro que no. Esa no eres tú —declaró, con seguridad férrea—. Es otra versión de la Mai que conozco, otra vida paralela.

—Sabes lo que es la negación de la realidad, ¿verdad?

Ella no acababa de recuperarse de la impresión de verse de nuevo con esa edad, y de saber que a él le daba lo mismo, cuando el saiyajin sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta otra fotografía.

—Ahora que ya conozco tu gran secreto, te mostraré el mío —comentó, con tranquilidad, como si no estuvieran invadiendo la seguridad de una de las instalaciones más protegidas del planeta—. Esta fotografía fue tomada cuando yo tenía poco más de un año y acababan de vencer a Cell.

Le extendió una imagen de polaroid, con los bordes gastados. Allí estaban, más jóvenes, todo el grupo de los guerreros Z, incluyendo a algunos sujetos que Mai no reconocía. Pero, junto a aquella inconfundible Bulma que abrazaba a su bebé, había un Trunks que la sobrepasaba por una cabeza. Usaba una espada, pantalones cargo y una chaqueta azul como la que tenía puesta ella en ese momento. Pero no era igual. Algo allí estaba fuera de lugar y no sabía qué.

—No puede ser —murmuró, apenas pudo pronunciar palabra.

Pasó un dedo sobre la superficie de la foto de aquel Trunks desconocido, se concentró en notar alguna irregularidad, algo que delatara el montaje, la broma. Él empezó a apagar las máquinas de la sala, con tranquilidad.

—Debes ser de las pocas personas en el mundo que conoce tan bien al grupo de mi familia y la del señor Goku —agregó apenas terminó, mientras se le acercaba—, y sabes que no hay nadie más con esa apariencia aquí.

Intentó volver a poner la foto en su bolsillo, pero ella no la soltó y los dos quedaron con los dedos rozándose, con el peligro de partir por la mitad la única prueba de la existencia de aquel extraño.

—Tiene que ser un error —siguió ella, sin dejarla—. Algún primo lejano de tu madre…

—¿Con los ojos y el ceño fruncido de mi padre? —preguntó el chico, sin ceder un milímetro—. Sí, claro.

El saiyajin logró quitarle la foto y fue a buscar la gorra negra de la muchacha, que había quedado sobre el escritorio, para salir de allí.

—Es imposible —reflexionó Mai, todavía shockeada—. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, no parece una foto trucada, porque ése no eres tú. Se ve como si fueran la misma persona, pero a la vez hay algo diferente.

Trunks estaba a punto de taparle la cabeza con la gorra, sin embargo, el escucharla hizo que cambiara de opinión. Todavía estaban en el punto ciego de las cámaras.

—Exacto —dijo, cuando estuvo frente a ella—. Yo opino igual.

La tomó de la cintura y cubrió sus labios con los suyos con una intensidad que a ella la venció de inmediato. Al instante la soltó y ella supo que la miraba como pidiéndole disculpas, o permiso. Era su turno de rodearlo con sus brazos, alcanzar su boca y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

* * *

—Otra vez llegas tarde. ¿Piensas que por ser jóvenes ahora vamos a olvidarnos de las buenas costumbres? ¡Mírame a la cara, Mai, respóndeme algo!

En la guarida de Pilaf, las altas temperaturas del verano solían dejar al emperador con insomnio. Y enterarse de la hora a la que regresaba su subordinada de los encuentros con aquel mono no lo dejaban muy contento.

—Lo siento mucho, señor —tartamudeó la muchacha, a los pies de la gran escalera del palacio que habían tomado—. No sabe cuánto.

—Ah, está bien. Tampoco es que hubieras asesinado a nadie. Vuelve a tu comportamiento de siempre y es suficiente —concedió el aspirante a tirano mundial—. ¿Estás teniendo muchos problemas con el mocoso millonario? Porque si es así, ya podríamos cambiar de estrategia. Tú déjamelo a mí, tengo algunas ideas de mobile suits que…

—¡No, señor! —gritó ella, con un sobresalto que hizo que hasta Shu se asomara desde su habitación en la planta alta—. ¡Esta es mi misión, yo la completaré! Necesitaré más tiempo. La esfera será suya, pero le pido que me espere un poco más.

Como final de la incómoda escena, la chica subió a toda velocidad al primer piso, dejando a su jefe algo descolocado en su pijama, su gorro y su vaso de leche.

—La juventud sí que le ha devuelto la tenacidad a esta mujer —pensó, en voz alta—. Mírala, si hasta lleva la camiseta puesta del revés y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

Shu, al oírlo, contra todo lo que la naturaleza puede enseñarnos sobre el pelaje de un perro, empalideció de repente.

* * *

—No es por ser grosera, pero necesito saber en dónde tienes escondida la esfera, Trunks.

—Si te la entrego, ¿dejaremos de salir?

Estaban en otro aerocoche, más grande, únicamente elegido por el chico por la comodidad de sus asientos traseros. Otra vez, era de noche, y el verano en las afueras de la Capital del Oeste les regalaba un cielo estrellado más que adecuado. La calma apenas comenzaba a asomarse, sus pulsos no estaban ni cerca de normalizarse y sus respiraciones aún seguían agitadas cuando ella había tenido la pésima idea de recordar la razón de estar allí.

—No estamos saliendo de verdad —puntualizó, angustiada, mientras buscaba la ropa que había quedado tirada, o colgando, en rincones imposibles del vehículo—. Necesito que seas consciente de con quién estás hablando antes de decir cosas como esas. No podré hacerme responsable por ti después.

Él se incorporó, molesto, y la ayudó a alcanzar una de sus medias.

—Fue una simple pregunta. No estaba pidiéndote matrimonio.

Una punzada de dolor cruzó el pecho de la orgullosa mujer que alguna vez se sonrojara con facilidad. La modernidad de aquellos tiempos era demasiado para ella.

—Creo que será mejor dejar las cosas como están —decidió, dispuesta a salir a medio vestir del auto—. Esto es un tremendo error.

Pero él la detuvo y le dijo algo, con una mirada que ella no supo interpretar.

—No soy tonto, Mai.

* * *

El verano no daba señales de querer terminar, por más que el calendario indicara que las temperaturas ya debían ser menores. En el castillo de Pilaf, las cosas tampoco habían cambiado demasiado.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Shu, una ocasión en la que Mai apareció pasadas la dos de la madrugada.

Ella acababa de entrar en la habitación, nerviosa y con ganas de estar sola.

—Sí. Es decir… no, pero ya voy a encontrar una forma de arreglarlo —contestó—. La ubicación de la esfera se ha perdido del radar y sospecho que es porque este mocoso la tiene guardada bajo algún elemento que aísla la frecuencia que emite. Me lo está haciendo a propósito. Voy a tener que averiguar el escondite y, de paso, cuál es ese material tan increíble. Podría servirnos a nosotros también.

—Ah, ya te escuché decirle eso al jefe —dijo el perro, con mucha más calma que ella—. Te preguntaba por ti. Si tú estás bien.

La joven se vio al espejo y enrojeció por no haberlo notado antes. Llevaba la marca de un beso, justo encima de la clavícula.

—Oh. Yo estoy como siempre. Nada raro, no te preocupes.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí! Por favor, quiero darme una ducha, vete.

Por el reflejo vio que Shu hacía el amago de irse, pero cuando abría la puerta volvía a cerrarla. Su compañero de mil batallas perdidas se quedó y apretó los dientes, en un obvio esfuerzo por encontrar la mejor forma de decirle las cosas.

—Perdona, pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que no lo noto. Esto es peligroso, Mai. Podemos tomar otro plan y ser más agresivos, no necesitamos que hagas esto. Veo que lo tuyo ya no es un simple plan, así que empiezo a preocuparme de verdad.

La muchacha se apoyó en el mueble, de espaldas al espejo, y se cruzó de brazos antes de mirar de frente a su compañero.

—No deberías. He cometido un error, pero lo solucionaré antes de que esto termine.

—El jefe está más irritable que de costumbre —continuó el ninja—. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo esta tarde? Que debemos prepararnos para tu deserción.

Aquello sí, ya era demasiado para Mai. El mundo ya estaba de cabeza, sin remedio.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó—. ¿Cómo puede pensar que voy a traicionarlos? ¡Dios!

—Tranquila. Yo le respondí que esto era como el caso del antojo por algodón de azúcar.

Algodón de azúcar. No había nada más temible para ellos que esas tres palabras, desde que habían vuelto a tener cuerpos y mentes infantiles. La carencia de una dieta variada durante los viajes, la pobreza extrema y la permanente inseguridad en la que vivían, había convertido el gesto amable de un vendedor de feria en la primera y única adicción de Pilaf. Al final, habían tenido que atar a su jefe al asiento de un robot para que pasara el período de abstinencia del dulce. Y los gritos de aquellas noches interminables jamás serían olvidados.

—No puedo ni escuchar nombrar esa cosa que ya me dan escalofríos —murmuró la joven, atacada por los recuerdos.

—Yo todavía tengo pesadillas con el jefe rogando que lo llevemos al parque a comerlos —confesó Shu—. Qué horrible.

—¿Te creyó cuando le dijiste eso de mí? ¿Que tengo un caso parecido?

—Sí, Mai. Pero yo no lo creo y por eso me preocupas.

No en vano habían corrido juntos por el mundo. Shu era quien mejor la conocía, quien se permitía ser sincero con ella con la increíble habilidad de no tocar ninguna de sus fibras sensibles. Era una pena que Trunks no hubiese encontrado la forma todavía. O que a ella le importara tanto todo lo que él le dijera.

—No importa lo que sea —dijo, en un intento de tranquilizarlo—. Sabes que nunca los dejaría a ustedes ni a la misión. Tú no lo hiciste cuando tuviste a esa muchacha, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Candy. Éramos jóvenes de verdad en ese momento, ¿eh?

—Ella era muy bonita.

La conversación cambió de tono en un instante, con los recuerdos de la primera juventud del grupo rodeándolos y llenándolos de una nostalgia dulzona.

—El jefe me descubrió un día comprándole flores y fingió que no me había visto —comentó el perro, al borde de la emoción—. Desde entonces comenzó a enviarme a hacer mandados por esa zona y hasta hablaba de ambientar mejor el castillo para ampliar su grupo de súbditos.

—Es verdad. A su manera, esperaba que trajeras a esa chica a vivir con nosotros luego de la boda.

—Y cuando ella me dejó, se puso tan furioso que no fue a aplastar el pueblo con su nuevo mobile suit solo porque lo detuvimos. —A pesar del mal final de la anécdota, no pudieron evitar reír con ganas. Aquella parecía una historia ajena, la vida de otras personas con sus mismos nombres—. Pero esto no es lo mismo, Mai. Solo te pido que si vas a desertar, me avises primero. Por mis memorias con Candy, juro que te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

—Eso no ocurrirá —aseguró ella, más animada—. Ahora déjame descansar.

—Hasta mañana.

* * *

La semana siguiente, ya se había decidido. Estaba en la casa de la playa de los Briefs con Trunks, Goten y una chica que salía en la televisión bajo el apodo de Berry. La actriz que se abrazaba al amigo del hijo mayor de Bulma tenía un extraño parecido a alguien, pero Mai no podía darse cuenta de a quién. Tal vez fuese que las chicas de grandes ojos celestes, coletas rubias y expresión inocente eran todas iguales.

Por su parte, ella había quedado helada al ver en la cocina la antigua máquina de algodón de azúcar que había sido propiedad de los niños Briefs. Sería imposible ver eso y no acordarse de Pilaf.

Su jefe había estado furioso cuando ella le comunicó los planes para ese fin de semana. Le había echado un discurso sobre moralidad, dignidad e indigestiones por algodones de azúcar y le había ordenado que no fuera. Por primera vez, Mai se había visto obligada a desobedecer una orden.

Ahora estaba cada vez más confundida, no era capaz de mirar a Trunks y negarle cosas. Estaba convencida de que aquella misión se había extendido demasiado, pero si no encontraba la esfera en esa casa, lo mejor sería iniciar un viaje con la versión nueva del radar que había mejorado Pilaf.

«Solo será este fin de semana. Luego me alejaré de él.»

Lo irónico era que por fin había conseguido estar tranquila en compañía de tanto saiyajin junto. Incluso estaba disfrutando de las ocurrencias de Goten, casi había olvidado el parecido del chico con su padre o su aversión a los monos superdesarrollados.

Hasta que le pidieron que llevara un jarrón con flores a la habitación de Trunks. Encima de uno de los baúles, una caja metálica mal cerrada le llamó la atención. El corazón se le fue a la garganta, en realidad no lo había visto bien, pero el resplandor naranja en su interior la hizo salir huyendo de allí.

* * *

Esa tarde, Trunks había insistido en mostrarle el nuevo modelo de yate de la compañía. Entusiasmado, le contó cómo había conseguido que se lo dejasen probar ese fin de semana, bajo la pena de tener que pagarlo si lo arruinaba. Luego, el chico se había perdido en reflexiones sobre que una cosa era haber nacido en esa familia, otra muy distinta acceder a los beneficios sin dar nada a cambio. La fortuna de los Briefs no sobreviviría una generación más, de ser así.

Ella lo escuchó, saboreando cada palabra y pensando en que se perdería de un hombre fantástico en el futuro.

—Vas a ser bueno en lo tuyo. Puedo imaginarlo desde ahora —le dijo, orgullosa, cuando se detuvieron en medio de la nada, con el azul imposible del agua por debajo y el resplandor del sol en sus cabezas.

—No te preocupes. Voy a mostrártelo, para que lo veas bien claro —aseguró el chico.

Se miraron con una tristeza que no había estado allí antes. Era como si los dos supieran que las promesas del futuro eran un lujo demasiado alto. Él inspiró con fuerza y estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo ella le dio la espalda, interesada de pronto en la conducción del barco.

—¡Muéstrame los controles! —pidió, mostrando una felicidad que no sentía—. Hace mucho que no conduzco un vehículo acuático, temo haberlo olvidado.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, impidiendo el cambio de tema.

—Necesito empezar a entenderte —dijo, y en su voz la necesidad desbordaba—. Y a confiar en ti.

Ella no pudo contestar, el nudo en su garganta y el recuerdo de aquel baúl en la casa que los aguardaba en la costa se lo impedían. Tampoco él le dio la oportunidad, con un beso que más pareció la continuación de todos los besos que se habían dado, los que quedaran de aquel futuro incierto y la compensación por todos los que nunca podrían darse. Lo mismo para lo que hicieron, justo encima de los asientos tapizados en cuero de lujo de la cubierta, a plena luz del día.

Cuando volvieron a la playa, ya estaba anocheciendo y Goten ayudaba a Berry a meter sus maletas en cápsulas. La muchacha lloraba por su carrera, en un ataque de histeria que hacía temblar las manos del hijo menor de Kakarotto. No había paparazzi a la vista, ni alguna cámara de televisión enfocándoles desde ningún escondite. Apenas algún ki humano en los alrededores, como siempre. No obstante, antes de que Trunks pudiese acercarse a preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo, la razón del alboroto se hizo presente a la entrada de la casa.

Bulma los estaba esperando.

* * *

La mercenaria del grupo que alguna vez había sido el adversario más orgulloso y tenaz del viejo Goku esperaba afuera, sentada en la arena, a que la discusión entre Bulma y Trunks terminara. Ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, debería haber robado el primer aerocoche disponible y desaparecer de aquella situación tan humillante. Aunque, ni a la primera Mai, la que había sido joven una sola vez, se le hubiese ocurrido abandonar así. Había algo de inocencia en eso de creerse los seres más peligrosos sobre la faz del planeta. Ella, lo quisiera o no, seguía siendo inocente.

Por fin, la puerta de la casa se abrió y la única en salir fue la científica. Se la veía demasiado seria, todo su explosivo carácter parecía apagado. Y eso la hacía más temible que nunca, por alguna razón.

Cuando Mai interrumpió la trayectoria en línea recta de la mujer hacia la nube, que acababa de estallar desde el interior de una cápsula, no le salió ninguna frase coherente y un balbuceo estúpido fue el único sonido en la playa casi desierta.

—Yo…

La bofetada con la que Bulma barrió el intento fue la cosa más sincera que ocurrió en todo el día en ese lugar.

—No he venido a escucharte —aclaró, con la voz más grave que de costumbre y los ojos enrojecidos—. No creo que haya palabras que nos dejen satisfechas a las dos, así que ahorrémonos esto. Solo voy a darte un consejo como mujer, como humana, tómalo como prefieras. Y es que estás jugando con cosas que no entiendes. Pilaf ha podido seguir hasta ahora porque se trataba de Goku y porque nosotros elegimos ignorarlos, pero ustedes no deberían abusar de esa suerte.

Oír eso había sido más ofensivo para Mai que si Bulma la hubiese seguido abofeteando, sin descanso.

—¡El gran Pilaf no tiene nada que ver en…!

—No me interesa. Creo que estoy siendo clara —explicó la del cabello azul, con una mirada de témpano que demostraba que Trunks tenía a quién salir—. Mi hijo no es Son Goku, no tiene su paciencia ni sus métodos. Mi consejo es que me dejes llevarte de regreso a la ciudad, olvides todo esto, y yo haré de cuenta que nunca volví a verte desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

El temblor en las manos convertidas en puños, a los lados de la científica, era la única evidencia de lo mucho que le estaba costando hacerle ese ofrecimiento. La otra esperaba una pelea de uñas, dientes, algún intento de asesinato impulsivo… No aquel dolor profundo de madre que sabe que no podrá ganar esta vez. Aquello la ponía en una posición aún peor. La enfurecía más.

—Tú has dicho que no hay palabras suficientes para dejarnos contentas a las dos —respondió, en contra del instinto de supervivencia de cada célula de su cuerpo—. Yo puedo elegir no escucharte también.

El silencio que siguió fue espantoso. Mai sabía que, en el momento en que Bulma abriera sus manos, solo vería sangre. Tenía experiencia en eso de contenerse. Sabía lo que era tener que retroceder ante una pelea perdida.

—Entiendo —fue lo último que dijo la que parecía mayor, con una muda advertencia en sus ojos—. No dejes que vuelva a encontrarte cerca de mi hijo de nuevo.

Pasó un buen rato luego de que la nave despegara, antes de que la voz de Trunks la sacara de la contemplación del punto que había desaparecido en el cielo.

—Ay, Bulma —murmuró, apenada—. Llegas tan tarde.

* * *

—Eras buena cocinando y ni siquiera me lo habías dicho en todo este tiempo.

Esa noche, cenaron en la casa los dos solos. La incomodidad del incidente no los abandonaba; sin embargo, evitaron volver a mencionar el asunto. Comieron a toda prisa, bajo la luz de las velas, cada uno a un extremo de la mesa larguísima. Mai había preparado un estofado delicioso.

—No me digas que eso es lo único que te interesa en una mujer —bromeó, mientras dejaba los cubiertos junto al plato—. Soy mucho mejor en el manejo de armas, de vehículos o en la reparación de mobile suits. Esto es muy básico. —Y se levantó, para llevarse la vajilla—. ¿Quieres el helado ahora?

Él asintió y se rascó la nuca, algo cohibido.

—Sí, solo espera que… Debe haber sido un día largo. No esperaba gastar energías en discusiones —admitió, antes de recuperar el brillo pervertido en el gesto—. Pero no creas que te librarás de mí ahora.

Ella lo miró con atención y dejó los platos y el postre para después, volviendo a sentarse en el lugar que había elegido antes.

—¿No sería mejor que fueses a la cama? —preguntó, su voz teñida de una leve preocupación.

El chico aprovechó la oportunidad del doble sentido con todo gusto y se levantó para ir hacia ella, el único postre que tenía ganas de probar.

—No me digas, estoy pensando lo mismo. Pero tendrás que venir conmi… Aguarda. —Se detuvo, a medio camino, sosteniéndose de una de las sillas—. Mai, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué…?

—Ve a la cama, Trunks —repitió ella, esta vez llena de tristeza.

El conocido destello de alerta, un par de instantes de cálculo y la llegada de la conclusión borrosa, en aquellos ojos que nunca volverían a mirarla de la misma forma.

—El baúl abierto… no fue buena idea, ¿eh? —alcanzó a balbucear antes de desplomarse al suelo, de costado, arrastrando consigo parte del mantel.

—No —contestó ella, de pie ante el cuerpo inconsciente—. Pero ahora serás capaz de entenderme mejor.

* * *

Con la pequeña caja, de una aleación metálica que planeaba analizar luego, salió al exterior de la casa para encender su móvil. Marcó el número de siempre y la voz irritada de Pilaf no tardó en aparecer del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamar de nuevo? ¡Te dije que si salías, me consideraras muerto! ¡No existes más para mí!

—Más tarde aceptaré mi castigo, señor. Ahora necesito que utilice las coordenadas del teléfono y venga a buscar la esfera de tres estrellas.

Silencio total.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó, luego de unos segundos, la voz aterrada del emperador.

—Si puede ser rápido, será mejor, señor. Y estoy dispuesta a soportar cualquier dolor que sea necesario para obtener su perdón, pero sáqueme de aquí. Se lo ruego.

—¿Es grave? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, tonta?

—Estaré esperando a la vista, por el lado este de la casa.

Y cortó la comunicación, justo antes de que un sollozo le quitara todo el profesionalismo a su reporte.

Los primeros minutos fueron horribles, mirando a la nada en el horizonte, preguntándose si aquella luna llena, que tanto daño causaría en alguien como Trunks si tuviese la cola de mono, podía convertirse en un símbolo de lo que estaba sufriendo ahora. Intentó ignorar a su consciencia, que la atormentaba en la forma de una sombra oscura observándola desde el piso del comedor, desde la ventana de la habitación del primer piso y desde el umbral de la puerta de la mansión. Por las dudas, había abierto con rapidez el cofre hasta comprobar la forma redondeada, el tono anaranjado, el brillo de las tres estrellas en el interior de aquel misterio que la había fascinado siempre. No quiso mirarlo de nuevo.

Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, pero la sensación del deber cumplido sería suficiente para el resto de su vida. Eso, y los recuerdos de lo que había aprendido gracias a aquel mocoso. Esperaba poder borrar alguna vez esa última mirada, la del momento de comprensión antes de caer por el efecto del sedante. Los años la ayudarían con eso. Lo importante era que todo volvería a su lugar a partir del día siguiente. Ese podía ser el comienzo de un nuevo mundo.

No obstante, las horas fueron pasando y el temor se apoderó de ella. ¿Y si había usado demasiado del fármaco? ¿Cómo calcular la dosis para un ser tan fuera de lo común, que a duras penas llegaba a embriagarse? Quiso correr a comprobar que siguiera bien, aunque otra clase de miedo la detuvo. Si entraba por esa puerta, no estaba segura de querer salir otra vez. Estaba buscando excusas para volver hacia Trunks, hacer de cuenta que todo había sido una broma, esperar a que él despertara acunando su cabeza en el regazo. Tal vez estaba a tiempo de llamar a Shu y recordarle sus tiempos con Candy. Tal vez podía convencer al chico de empezar otra vez, de cero. Y dejarlo todo. Y pedirle que tomara la responsabilidad por todas las convicciones que había derribado en ella en poco más de un año.

Se quedó quieta, mirando el nacimiento de un sol anaranjado y rojizo, sin idea ya de la noción de cuánto había estado allí esperando. Era probable que Pilaf hubiese detectado el peligro de su llamada repentina y no acudiera nunca a buscarla. Era probable que hubiese enviado al Otro Mundo a su único amor en un miserable intento de quitarle aquello que los había unido en primer lugar. Y, si así era, el día siguiente sería de verdad otra historia para ella. El planeta era de por sí un lugar pequeño para esconderse de la furia de aquella familia. Lo que en verdad era increíble era que incluso eso hubiera dejado de importarle.

Regresó corriendo sin pensarlo más. No iba a seguir en la incertidumbre.

Estaba a pocos pasos de la entrada, cuando la puerta se abrió y un Trunks de ojos vidriosos la recibió con una expresión irreconocible. El instinto la hizo detenerse de inmediato y por un momento creyó que había llegado el final. Pero el chico apenas podía mantenerse en pie y tenía notorios problemas para completar una frase. Se veía inofensivo, vulnerable incluso. Su mirada acusadora era la que lo hacía aterrador.

—Se terminó el juego —siseó, con dificultad— y no me avisaron.

Él avanzaba con paso errático, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, de los sillones que habían quedado en el exterior, de los canteros con flores que alguna vez plantara la señora Briefs y finalmente de su propia fuerza de voluntad. Mai retrocedía en silencio, feliz de verlo de pie, triste de no poder inventar alguna excusa ingeniosa para volver a como estaban antes. La caja metálica, con la prueba de todo, estaba todavía adherida a sus dedos.

—Deberías ir a la cama, te lo dije —sugirió, con voz temblorosa—. Ahora, caerás aquí y…

—Ya me voy —la interrumpió, sin dejar de avanzar—. Nada más deja que te pague por el servicio prestado.

Ella extendió el brazo libre, con ridícula preocupación por los tropezones de él.

—Sé que estás molesto, pero te prometo que cuando todo haya terminado vas a entender mis razones. A partir de hoy todo va a cambiar, pero volveré a buscarte.

Por fin, él se detuvo.

—Como quieras. Pero te dije que lo del baúl no era bueno para mí, menos te va a servir a ti. O, mejor dicho, a mí sí me sirvió —explicó, con mejor dominio de sus palabras—. Lo que pasa es que ahora me siento como la mierda.

La luz rojiza del sol que asomaba sobre el agua los envolvió y ella notó algo extraño. La caja estaba en su poder todavía, pero la esfera de tres estrellas venía atrapada en el agarre furioso de la mano del saiyajin.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —murmuró, incrédula—. ¿Qué es esto?

«No soy tonto, Mai.»

«Yo tampoco confío en ti, tonta.»

—Me ganaste —afirmó Trunks—. Ven por el premio.

Dicho eso, arrojó la esfera en la arena, asqueado, en un impulso que a ella la sobresaltó. Pero allí estaba, aquella era una esfera del dragón. La última que les faltaba para completar las otras seis que su jefe tenía en la guarida.

«¿Qué está pasando?»

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y encontró aquel estado de alerta, aquel brillo calculador del primer día. Ya no había confianza ni altanería, algo se había roto. Y Mai sintió el rugido de su propia furia. Echó un vistazo a la esfera en el suelo y terminó de comprender. El reflejo del sol del amanecer sobre aquel material único era imposible de repetir, ella lo había visto demasiadas veces para olvidarlo. Entonces abrió del todo el cofre metálico que ella había robado, sabiendo que el verdadero aislante no estaba allí, y la imitación de vidrio la saludó con su transparencia y sus estrellas insertadas.

Nunca sabría si su mente se había engañado a propósito o si el temor de ser descubierta la había llevado a cometer semejante error de principiante. Y, como si todas las vergüenzas tuvieran que llegar juntas, la caja se le cayó de las manos en la forma más grotesca para dejar ir la esfera falsa justo a los pies de su creador.

Él no estalló en un ataque de ira, no se convirtió en el monstruo de las pesadillas que la habían atormentado los primeros meses de aquel engaño a medias. Era peor. Aquella mirada vacía, cínica, la perseguiría por siempre.

—No es cierto —respondió, asombrada de su reserva inagotable de lágrimas—. Si alguien ganó aquí, fuiste tú.

—¿Ahora tú eres la ofendida?

Le dio la espalda y echó a andar con aparente tranquilidad hacia su muerte. Porque estaba segura de que él la borraría con un soplo de aire, como el lobo que derribaba casas enteras en los cuentos infantiles. Pero él la llamó, en un grito lastimero, necesitado, lleno de aquel amor desesperado que le había hecho una y otra vez en el barco aquella tarde.

—¡Mai! ¡Mai, vuelve aquí! ¡Mai, llévate la maldita esfera de verdad contigo!

En ese momento, ella era como una de esas construcciones de paja. Endeble. Vencida en cualquier versión de la historia. Sin embargo, el ruido cercano de un motor, seguido de la visión de la nave de Pilaf en el horizonte, provocaron un nuevo vuelco en sus emociones.

No había sido abandonada por sus compañeros, su familia todavía estaba ahí.

Los gritos de Trunks ahora eran un sinsentido. No necesitaba verlo para saber que el grupo entero corría peligro, pero al fin y al cabo los súbditos de Pilaf tenían un límite en sus métodos. Era verdad, todavía quedaba un resto de dignidad en ellos, y su último error sería tomar esa esfera mal ganada. Al menos ella había podido aprender algo.

Llegó a ingresar a la nave a salvo. Pero, apenas tocó el asiento, se hizo un ovillo para no escuchar su nombre en el alarido de su único amor, para no verlo trastabillar por la falta de reflejos y de fuerza.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Mai! —la regañó su jefe—. ¡La esfera está allí tirada, junto a ese loco que quiere matarnos!

—Este no es el año, señor —respondió, temblando y con la mirada fija en el suelo de la nave—. Le prometo que la encontraremos de nuevo.

El transporte del aspirante a emperador mundial volvió a levantar el vuelo, mientras la ira del saiyajin estalló en ondas irregulares que afectaron al lugar. El remolino de arena de la playa tenía el aspecto de un tornado y el agua del mar retrocedió para regresar en un muro gigantesco que destrozó la casa. Así y todo, el grito del joven de cabellos lilas seguía llegándoles, en medio de las alertas de turbulencias de la nave.

Mai continuó hecha un ovillo, con las manos tapando sin éxito sus oídos y llorando por estar segura de que parte de ella se había quedado en esa playa.

—Hubiera sido mejor el antojo de algodón de azúcar —murmuró Shu.

* * *

Tiempo después, el festejo del cumpleaños de Marron volvía a ser motivo de reunión. Solo que, esta vez, no había familiares presentes y los que llevaban el escudo de la Orange Star eran la muchacha y el joven que no soltaba su mano, a pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria de Goten.

Trunks y su amigo de toda la vida habían llevado a sus propias citas de la universidad, como un favor hacia Krillin, que no quería que la muchacha pasara demasiado tiempo a solas con un desconocido en Ciudad Satan. Consiguieron colarse en la salida, incluso estaban empezando a divertirse. Aunque Goten lo disimulara bajo su nueva faceta de antipático y entrometido.

—No es para tanto —alardeó el hijo de Goku, en el puesto de tiro al blanco, cuando logró darle a todos los patitos de goma—. La principal regla para apuntarle a un blanco móvil es saber captar el momento. Si manejas bien los tiempos, lo demás es fácil.

—Trunks lo hizo mal entonces —apuntó Marron, toda risas.

—Es que lo hago sin pensar —se excusó el aludido—, pero la próxima no fallo.

E intentó recuperar el rifle de manos de su amigo, pero la rubia le quitó la oportunidad.

—Lo lamento, tu tiro ya pasó. ¡Ahora es mi turno!

El novio de la adolescente los miraba boquiabierto, con la sensación de que, si se marchaba, nadie lo notaría por un buen rato. En eso, se escuchó un grito. Alguien mencionó que por la radio decían que estaba llevándose a cabo un asalto, cerca de allí, en Banco Satan.

—Oh, no. Están empezando a cerrar el parque —se lamentó la novia de Goten—. Vamos a quedar aquí adentro, hasta que atrapen a los ladrones.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó su pareja—. ¿Sabías que mi amigo puede detener a los criminales porque es tan bueno en las artes marciales como el Gran Saiyaman de antaño?

—¿En serio? —se interesó la acompañante del mencionado.

Trunks se llevó a su amigo unos metros más allá, alarmado.

—¿Por qué me metes a mí solo en esto? ¡Ve tú si quieres hacer de héroe!

—Pero es que no puedo dejar sola a Marron con ese degenerado —se justificó él—. Sería irresponsable de mi parte, un error imperdonable hacia Krillin.

A la distancia, Trunks pensó que el compañero de la muchacha parecía tener miedo de mirarla siquiera. Tal vez, los estándares de perversión de Goten eran algo exagerados.

—Está bien, lo haré —aceptó—. Pero solo porque mi novia puede darme una oportunidad esta noche.

Regresaron al grupo y las chicas los recibieron con muestras ruidosas de preocupación, ante la mirada fría de la única que sabía lo que había detrás de aquella escena.

—No te preocupes, hermosa. Ya vengo.

—¿No vas a llevar nada para ayudarte? —lloriqueó la muchacha—. ¡Deben tener armas y esas cosas!

—Claro —añadió Marron, cáustica de repente—. No hay nada más peligroso que cosas llamadas «esas cosas», Trunks. Ten cuidado.

Divertido, él tomó el rifle que había quedado olvidado en el puesto donde estaban jugando.

—Lo haré con ayuda de esto —declaró, antes de salir caminando con el sol en su espalda y la seña de la victoria en su mano derecha.

Entró con rapidez por el techo del banco, aguijoneado por el sabor a travesura realizada que vendría después. No tuvo más que pisar el suelo del helipuerto para darse cuenta de que estaba cometiendo una terrible imprudencia.

«¿Y si hay rehenes y estoy arruinando las cosas? ¿Si llegan a verme con esta arma y matan a alguien?»

Estaba a punto de volverse, arrepentido, cuando la puerta del interior del edificio se abrió y los ladrones salieron para activar una cápsula allí mismo. Apenas pudo esconderse, en la sombra de la construcción que unía el techo con el resto del lugar. La impresión casi lo había dejado allí mirándolos, de pie, como un idiota. Eran Pilaf y sus secuaces.

La intensidad de las emociones que lo asaltaron, para su sorpresa, era mayor a lo que hubiera esperado. La furia, por ejemplo, podía cegarlo y hacerlo cometer alguna locura para luego dejarlo solo, tiritando, en medio de la nada. La esperanza, en cambio, tenía un poder mucho más fuerte en él. Podía ser más devastadora obligándolo, por ejemplo, a salir de su escondite y gritar su nombre, por encima del ruido del motor del vehículo.

—¡Mai!

El emperador que nunca llegaría a ser tal subió a la nave sin oírlo, junto al perro ninja, pero ella se detuvo.

Trunks, horrorizado por haber abierto la boca, echó un nuevo vistazo al arma de juguete que seguía en sus manos y cerró los ojos, frustrado.

«La principal regla para apuntarle a un blanco móvil...»

* * *

Mai estaba tensa, esperando el golpe final, el proyectil del arma que se correspondía con la sombra que estaba detrás de ella en ese momento. Y no hubo otro sonido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó su jefe, desesperado desde la cabina—. ¡Ya viene la policía, idiota!

Entonces se dio la vuelta, para ver que la sombra que había notado por el rabillo del ojo no era más que eso.

«Esto me pasa por estar imaginando cosas» se reprendió, y corrió al llamado de su único rey para huir en su nave. Se sentía molesta, de repente, así que desplazó a Shu del lugar del piloto y manejó ella hasta la guarida. Sus manos siguieron temblando, por un buen rato.

 **FIN**

* * *

*La diferencia de edad de Marron con Trunks es de cinco años y con Goten de cuatro, si no me falla la información de internet. De Mai, Pilaf y Shu no se dice nada, ellos solo aparentan la misma edad que Goten y Trunks así que los imagino iguales.

**Zarbie: La Barbie del mundo Z, o lo que imagino que sería. Y Ken en forma de perro con camisa xD

¡Tarán! He aquí el final abierto estilo «profecía del futuro de Lisa Simpson» que quería darle a mi versión de TruMai. Sobre este Trunks inmaduro del principio, me gusta pensar que el desarrollo de chibi Trunks en tiempos de paz le da un matiz distinto al del serio Mirai Trunks. Los considero dos personajes distintos. Al menos todavía, que no apareció nada del Goku maligno y toda esa cosa rara que han inventado.

Empecé esto con los primeros capítulos de DB Super, pero lo dejé porque el final no se me ocurría, hasta que escuché anteayer la canción **Bawling, de Oh Hyuk y Primary**. Es preciosa, tanto en el ritmo como en la letra. Lástima no tener sección de multimedia por acá. Al que haya leído esta historia y le haya gustado, se la recomiendo. Y al que no, también, da igual.

Como hace mucho que no vengo ni leo nada, es probable que haya mil versiones mejores que ésta, lo traje como un UA muy libre, en todo caso.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
